1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a type of earphone-microphone-earmuff assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a type of earphone-microphone-earmuff assembly whose components can be used together, in various combinations or individually.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the recent progress in consumer electronics, electrical products are becoming more lightweight and miniaturized. Nowadays, people can carry various kinds of mini-electronic products such as Walkmans and recorders around and listen to music through earphones wherever they go without interfering with other people. Recently, even mobile telephone technology has developed hands-free communication by employing earphones and a microphone.
On the other hand, harsh winter seasons in some places cause temperatures to drop below freezing. Besides wearing very thick clothes, earmuffs are sometimes worn over the ears as a means of protection. At present, earmuffs and earphones are separately designed and no consideration has been made regarding their use together. Therefore, when both the earmuffs and earphones have to be used in wintertime, the simultaneous use is clumsy and inconvenient.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide an earphone-microphone-earmuff assembly.